1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lamp which emits light.
2. Background
Lamps refer to apparatuses which supply or adjust light for a specific purpose. As light sources of lamps, incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lights and neon lights may be used, and recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used.
The LEDs are devices which convert an electrical signal into ultraviolet light or visible light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor. The LEDs do not use harmful materials, such as mercury, differently from fluorescent lights, and thus cause minimal environmental contamination. Further, the lifespan of the LEDs is longer than those of incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lights and neon lights. Further, as compared with incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lights and neon lights, the LEDs have advantages, such as a low power consumption rate and excellent visibility and little glare due to a high color temperature.
Lamps using LEDs may be used in a backlight, a display device, an illumination light, an indicator lamp for vehicles, and a head lamp according to purposes thereof.
A lamp may include an LED package mounted on a substrate. The LED package may include a package body and light emitting chips disposed on the package body. The temperature of the light emitting chips is increased when the lamp emits light. Since characteristics (for example, brightness and wavelength) of the light emitting chips may be changed according to increase of the temperature, heat dissipation measures to suppress increase of the temperature of the light emitting chips are required.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.